Chrono
is a demon and the main male protagonist of the series. Appearance Like all his kind, Chrono has the ability to take more than one form. He displays three in the series: a child form, an adult form and a demon form. In order to preserve Rosette's time, Chrono most frequently appears in his child form, a boy approximately twelve or thirteen with an olive complexion, large crimson eyes, pointed ears and sharp canine teeth. His long violet hair is generally tied back in a braid with a yellow ribbon. He wears a red band over his forehead and a red tailcoat and shorts decorated with gold embellishments. Beneath it he sports a white dress shirt and a tie. He also wears black tights, high white socks and brown shoes. In his lesser-seen adult form, Chrono takes on the appearance of a handsome young man with features very akin to his juvenile form. His hair, however, extends only to the nape of his neck. He is tall and well-built, and wears a poncho and pants with heavy black boots. When Rosette releases the seal, Chrono reverts to his true demon form. In this state he bears great resemblance to his adult form. His eyes turn gold, markings appear on his cheeks and three gem-like symbols become visible on his forehead. His hair extends into a seemingly prehensile spine-like appendage, and dark bat-like wings sprout from his back. His muscular chest is left revealed. The stubs where his horns once fit are visible above his ears. Chrono was in his child form when he first encountered Rosette and Joshua, but wore a poncho much like the one he donned while working alongside Magdalene, Aion and the Sinners. Personality Chrono displays characteristics quite uncommon for a demon. He is gentle, friendly, has a good sense of humor and is fiercely loyal. He rarely allows himself to get upset or angry, but appears to have difficulty controlling himself if his friends are put in danger, particularly Rosette. He will never hesitate to place himself in damaging positions of it means protecting his companions, and if further provoked he will transform into his demon form. To this point, Chrono is constantly at war with his true nature, which he desperately tries to reject and deny. Despite his amiable persona, he appears persistently influenced by guilt for his actions and mistakes, both past and present. He blames himself for Mary Magdalane's tragic death, and is perpetually regretful for stealing time from his contractor, Rosette. Only if the situation is truly demanding will Chrono allow Rosette to unleash his seal. When he lets his temper get the best of him, he breaks the seal himself, but displays further guilt afterward. Chrono is kind and helpful to most individuals, but is only truly open with Rosette, with whom he shares a mutually-beneficial bond. He is understandably irritated by her constant stubbornness and hot-headed behavior, but is extremely affectionate toward her. He is easily flustered by flirtation and humorous advances, for example when Rosette flaunted her figure in a tight pink dress. Powers and Abilities Background Chrno's background in the anime is slightly different from the manga. Escape From Pandemonium ''' In the manga, Chrono is born from Pandemonium and is seen more as a hybrid since his mother was taken to be the next Pandemonium while she was pregnant with both Chrono and Aion. When both Aion and Chrono were born, they were considered dangerous in the demon world (Pandemonium), nevertheless they were treated as any other demon. Chrono, due to his friendly and loyal nature, followed Aion, his brother along with other sinners in the battle to be free of Pandemonium with Dafau the general. Chrono was considered to be Aion's sword and killed thousands of demons and the battle had only left six sinners, Aion and Chrono included. The anime follows along the storyline of the manga except that Chrono and Aion are just like any other demon in Pandemonium, just more dangerous and have more battle skill. They escape Pandemonium the same way and Aion convinces Chrono that they should have freedom to do and to choose what they want instead of following Pandemonium like they are supposed to. Chrono, who already felt no belonging in Pandemonium, follows Aion with the sinners. '''Holy Woman: Mary Magdalene Chrno then travels with the Sinners and Aion, roaming the earth until Aion figures out a plan to defeat Pandemonium once and for all. Aion devises a plan that includes the Apostle Magdalene and orders Chrono to kidnap her. Once Chrono arrives to take her, she had already known who he was and what was to be done and didn not try to escape since she wanted to be free from all the restriction the order had placed upon her. Through the careful precision of Magdalene, Chrono escapes the guard, taking Magdalene with him. She is easily liked by the sinners and is included. Chrono's relationship with Magdalene develops. The Sinner Shadar then tries to read Pandemonium's memories, the experiment goes wrong and Mary is possessed by Pandemonium, who eats away Magdalenes soul slowly. Aion notices this and orders Chrono to kill her. When he grabs for her neck Magdalene confesses her deep care for Chrono and that she already knew that this was to happen. Chrono, full of emotion by Magdalenes confession refuses to kill her and tries to plead with Aion for another way in dealing with the problem. Aion then fights with Chrono, taking off Chrono's horns, making Magdalene and Chrono fall from Eden. Magdalene then creates a contract with Chrono to save his life without his consent and he fully heals. They then travel together, running from Aion, Mary's life slipping away because of her contract with Chrono and he does not know of it. One day he draws water from a river and Shadar presents the watch to him sadly and he finally realizes that Aion has found them. He goes to protect Mary and Aion stabs Chrono from the back, stabbing Magdalene in the process as well. Chrono in his anger then transforms to his Demon form, stealing Magdalenes life in the process. After safely away from Aion Chrono sees Magdalene die in his arms and now with no Astral to sustain him in his Demon form, he reverts to a child and is locked in a tomb with Magdalene by Ewan Remington. Michigan Fifty years later, Chrono is found by Rosette and Joshua. While he tries to tell them to leave, Rosette notices that he is weak and offers him candy, making Chrono astonished since the children were not frightened by him. The children then befriend Chrono, visiting him as much as they can and giving him food and Chrono finally feels at peace and feels happiness with the Rosette and Joshua. The happiness was not for long however and Aion comes along the same night Rosette goes to the tomb to tell Chrono that Joshua was leaving the orphanage. Aion asks Chrono to come back with him and he would give back his horns. Chrono then refuses and tells Aion that he doesn't need them and that he had found his precious thing there. Aion, already had a plan in set tells him he gave the horns to someone else, making refrence to Joshua. Chrono and Rosette go the orphanage, Chrono already transformed in his Demon form and flies Rosette to Joshua. Chrono and Rosette then witnesses that the rest of the orphanage is frozen in time, this caused by Joshua. Chrono sensing that Joshua had no control over the powers takes Rosette so she wouldn't freeze. She pleads with him to help Joshua and he explains to her that it could not be done since he didn't have his horns or a contractor. She then pleads with him to make a contract with her to which he refuses to do so. Her persistence carries on and he asks if she was ready with the decision she was to make since it would drain her life. She tells him then that she wants to save Joshua and be with him and Joshua being explorers and being together forever. Chrono then makes a contract with Rosette and he reverts back to a child, wounded and weak. Ewan Remington then finds them and takes them to the Magdalene order. Trivia Chrono is right handed Because Rosette lets her impulsiveness get the better of her Chrono is always there to hold her back from it It was mentioned in one episode Chrono seduced a woman before he met Magdalene and Rosette. He opposed Aion's ideas the minute he heard of it His only solution from his past life was to escape and run away from it he never faced it He is notorious for his power and is a skilled master at wielding a blade. Because he is a demon, holy water or anything else holy burns his skin. Whats uncommon for him is he cooks cleans and does laundry He doesn't get offended when he gets called an insult or simply a demon despite having a hard life, Chrono always puts others before himself and always tries to look on the bright side of life. He is in love with Rosette Christopher. Going through the hardships in life, Chrono always thinks fast of the situations he is put through Sister Kate doesn't like him simply because he is a demon Its possible that Chrono sleeps outside and does not have a bed of his own. His power is sensing evil anywhere it tells him, even if its near those he cares about The name "Chrono" means time which is short for chronometry Mary Magdalene's death hurts him the most There is a probability he does not let others see his emotions except when Remington found him Chrono broke down Chrono's (Who also shares the same gravesite as Rosette) grave reads "Chrno-Dearest friend and devoted protector" Quotes "Rosette!" "I want…to change things. I want to believe that anything can be changed. The moment I met you, a new world opened up for me. You see, after wandering in the darkness for so long, a light brought me happiness. It’s all thanks to you..." "Oh applesauce! You wrecked another jalopy sister Kate is gonna kill us!" "Hey you big eggplant! Are you looking for this!? Come here you rogue!" "Its jake." "Die and repent!" "These wounds they just won't heal is this the same kind of pain that i've inflicted on you for all these years?" "What can i do to make up for everything i put you through? what can i do?" "What have you done lowest of the low you so beneath my contempt you have not even a name you dare touch my contractor!? You dare hurt whats mine!?" "Sorry for causing you trouble." "Rosette,its the phone Rosette. Wakey wakey!" Plot Gallery Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Sinners Category:Male